deltaburgfandomcom-20200214-history
Skoll Nordursson
''"You will soon find that actions speak louder than swords. Do not forget that." '' - Skoll Skoll is the First King of the Bepis Monarchy, and the founder of the kingdom. In his lifetime, he accomplished many feats, such as acquiring The Divine No. 2 Pencil, repelling invasions, and defeating the Burg, which ultimately cost him his life. These actions, along with his untimely departure from the world, solidified his legendary status. Profile Appearance Before acquiring a soul, Skoll walked the north on four legs, as a plainly white, albeit unusually large, arctic wolf. His eyes and ears were sharply confident, and his muzzle broad. He walked with a beastly gait, as if determined to see something through. After gaining humanity and becoming a king, he stood up on two legs, and donned heavy metal armor to compliment The Divine No. 2 Pencil. He adorned his face with orange ink, and his brow with a polished iron crown. A heavy cape with a thick fur collar completed the regal look about him, and reassured his subjects that he would protect them as their king. Personality Skoll was deeply kindhearted, but not in a sensitive or vulnerable way. He stood up for the rights of everyone, even his enemies, and firmly implanted his pacifist doctrine into the foundation of the Kingdom of Bepis, which flourished by his example. His confidence and charisma as a natural-born leader unified the northern ecosystem under his rule, and in turn, ended the violent food chain that he so deeply despised. Capabilities Skoll's great resolve enable him to draw The Divine No. 2 Pencil out of the earth, which elevated his abilities more and more as better learned how to use it. Skoll became a skilled swordsman, and with the Divine Pencil in his paws, he was nigh un-defeatable at the end of his life. Biography A Gift from Mankind Stumbling and sputtering blood from his mouth, a nameless wolf drew closer and closer to a distant light. With heavy, iron arrows protruding from his back, he collapsed in front of a Nordic Traveler sitting at a campfire. The traveler lamented the sight of humankind's arrows in the hide of nature's beast, and attempted to remove the arrows and stop the bleeding to save the wolf's life. As the beast's breaths slowed, and the lights of its eyes dulled, its body went limp and began to nestle in the icy hands of death. With no other option, the traveler ripped the soul from his own body and lodged it into the wolf's chest. A flash of green danced along its fur as the light of humanity regenerated and altered the wolf's form. As the traveler shuddered and collapsed into dust, the beast was flushed with emotion, and for the first time, felt grief. A Mind to Think The wolf had been granted a much deeper understanding of the world through the lens of a human soul, and with that understanding came compassion. Disturbed by the violent cycle that dominated the natural animal kingdom's predators and prey, the wolf resolved to one day make things different. Making Things Different Drawn by its potential to alter the dynamics of nature, he climbed the tallest mountain in the north to unearth the Divine No.2 Pencil a few months later. The shockwave of its removal sent a flash of color across the landscape, forming countless other souls within the animal kingdom, and granting those species critical thinking. These animals, now capable of language and reason, christened the wolf "Skoll Nordursson," "The Son of the North." He studied the power of the divine instrument, and with the help of the Nordic Civilization, founded a kingdom. The humanity developed within animalkind as a result of Skoll's actions was critical to the eradication of the natural food chain and the fortification of the Bepis Kingdom because it enabled interspecies alliances. At last, the animal kingdom was safe from itself. Category:Characters